1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a transmission, and more particularly to a vehicle brake transmission.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional brake transmission disclosed in Chinese Patent Publication No. 101031459 includes two belt pulleys 11 and a belt 12 that are used to transfer rotation of a motor 13 to a planetary gear speed reduction mechanism 14 to thereby activate a braking device 15. The conventional brake transmission suffers from the following disadvantages:
1. The transmission has a large number of components, thereby increasing the manufacturing and assembly costs.
2. After a long time period of use, the tightness of the belt 12 becomes poor. That is, the transmission is not durable.
3. Since it is necessary to associate the transmission with a specifically designed caliper, the transmission is difficult to be modified quickly.